Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers
Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers is a series made by davemadson and was first premiered 21st April 2015 through 17th April 2018. There are so far a total of 92 episodes and stars Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, LH Michael, LH Michelle, Radar Overseer Scotty, Jimmy, Hank, Guy (until War of Logos due to his death), Sidney (from The Unsinkable Letter Imperfect), Beulah, Abby, Dave, Mr. Warner (from Of Course You Know This Means Warner), Officer Flanigan, The Devil Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Season 1) (2015-2016) #The Shield Gets an Attitude (April 21, 2015) (Season 1 Premiere) #Every Which Way but the Right Way (April 29, 2015) #Party Crashers (May 31, 2015) #Whatever You Do, Don't Mess With BP (June 1, 2015) #More Party Crashers (June 9, 2015) #Logo Chaos (Monday, June 15, 2015) #Merrie Tunes and Looney Melodies (Monday, July 13, 2015) #Spelling Counts (Tuesday, July 28, 2015) #Letter Imperfect (Thursday, August 27, 2015) #Son of Logo Chaos (Friday, August 28, 2015) #Son of the Son of Logo Chaos (Sunday, August 30, 2015) #Keep Your Hands Off My Vitaphone (Wednesday, September 24, 2015) #While Sam's Away, The Logos Will Play (Thursday, September 25, 2015) #Everything But the Shield (Saturday, November 7, 2015) #Blooper Freedom (Thursday, December 24, 2015) #Shield Madness! (Friday, January 29, 2016) #Another Logo Invasion (Tuesday, February 2, 2016) #Oh, Those Crazy Logos! (Tuesday, February 16, 2016) #Shield Riders (March 3, 2016) #Logo Studio (Friday, March 11, 2016) #Close Encounters of the Logo Kind (Friday, March 25, 2016) #Take Me to TV Land (Tuesday, April 5, 2016) #The Shield's Playing Games With Us (Wednesday, April 6, 2016) #Logo Mayhem (Thursday, April 14, 2016) #Out of Control (Sunday, May 1, 2016) #Caption Fever (Wednesday, May 11, 2016) #The Shield Unmasked (Friday, May 13, 2016) #Famous Last Blunders (Monday, May 16, 2016) (Season 1 Finale) Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Season 2) (2016-2017) #Return of the Bloopers (Monday, June 17, 2016) (Season 2 Premiere) #The Wicked Bloopers of the West (Sunday, July 17, 2016) #How to Screw Up a Looney Tunes Intro Without Really Trying (Monday, August 1, 2016) #The Return of Letter Imperfect (Thursday, August 4, 2016) #Commercial Cannibalization (Friday, August 12, 2016) #Radar Overseer Scotty Lives (Tuesday, August 16, 2016) #Watch Where That Shield Lands (Sunday, August 21, 2016) #More Shield Madness (Sunday, September 11, 2016) #Still More Shield Madness (Thursday, September 22, 2016) #That's News to Me (Wednesday, October 12, 2016) #Brothers in Name Only (Thursday, October 27, 2016) #Yet Another Logo Invasion (Wednesday, November 2, 2016) #The LTIB Christmas Party (Sunday, November 20, 2016) #Son of Commercial Cannibalization (Saturday, December 3, 2016) #Caption Chaos! (Friday, December 16, 2016) #Letter Imperfect Strikes Again (Monday, December 26, 2016) #More Logo Mayhem! (Sunday, January 1, 2017) #Still More Logo Mayhem! (Thursday, January 5, 2017) #Temper, Temper! (Saturday, January 14, 2017) #Son of Caption Chaos! (Tuesday, January 31, 2017) #Heads Up! (Wednesday, February 6, 2017) #Golden Gaffes (or, Sam the Control Freak) (Friday, February 17, 2017) #Microsoft Sam Goes Wild (Thursday, February 23, 2017) #The Return of Logo Mayhem (Wednesday, March 8, 2017) #Color Me Looney (Monday, April 3, 2017) #The Further Adventures of Logo Chaos! (Thursday, April 20, 2017) #Of Course You Know This Means Warner (Wednesday, May 3, 2017) #The Exploding Shield and the Intruders (Tuesday, May 9, 2017) (Season 2 Finale) Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Season 3) (2017-2018) #Shield Me From the Shield (Thursday, June 1, 2017) (Season 3 Premiere) #The Unsinkable Letter Imperfect (Wednesday, June 7, 2017) #Hostages (Monday, June 12, 2017) #The Madness Continues (Monday, July 3, 2017) #To Sheesh Or Not To Sheesh (Monday, August 21, 2017) #Sam Walks Out (Saturday, August 26, 2017) #Dave's Day in Court (Tuesday, September 12, 2017) #The Lunacy Never Stops (Sunday, September 17, 2017) #All This and Letter Imperfect Too (Wednesday, September 20, 2017) #Shield Madness Strikes Again (Wednesday, September 28, 2017) #The Shield By Design (Sunday, October 1, 2017) #Upside Down and Bursting Out (Wednesday, October 4, 2017) #Lost in Logo Land (Friday, October 13, 2017) #War of Logos (Friday, October 20, 2017) (R.I.P. Guy (a.k.a. Shield Guy) (2012-2013) #Vitaphonic Proportions (Wednesday, October 25, 2017) #Nice Day for a Wild Wedding (Tuesday, October 31, 2017) #Welcome to LOL-LOL Land (Wednesday, November 1, 2017) #Harvey Zilth (Friday, November 10, 2017) #Special Bulletin (Thursday, November 23, 2017) #It's One of Those Days (Thursday, November 30, 2017) #Brothers and Shields (Friday, December 1, 2017) #TILT! (Monday, December 11, 2017) #Crazy Like a Blooper (Sunday, December 31, 2017) #Still Crazy After All These Bloopers (Monday, January 1, 2018) #Sight Unseen, Sound Un-Heard Of (Saturday, January 13, 2018) #The Charge of the Logo Brigade (starting with Guy the White) (Friday, February 2, 2018) #The Notorious Blooper Brothers (Saturday, February 10, 2018) #All Good Bloopers (or, BenLongHighway's Theory) (Tuesday, February 13, 2018) (Season 3 Finale) Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (Season 4) (2018-2017) #Shield Heads (Friday, March 2, 2018) (Season 4 Premiere) #Ermagerd! Lerney Terns! (Friday, March 9, 2018) #Blooper Chaos (Sunday, March 11, 2018) #More Blooper Chaos (Wednesday, March 14, 2018) #Still More Blooper Chaos (Tuesday, March 16, 2018) #All the World's a Blooper (Friday, March 23, 2018) #No Escape from the Bloopers (Part 1) (Sunday, April 1, 2018) #No Escape from the Bloopers (Part 2) (Tuesday, April 3, 2018) #Vitaphone Calls (January 11, 2019 with May 8, 2018) #Everything Old is New Again (January 13, 2019 with May 11, 2018) (Almost) #Gimme a W! Gimme a B! (January 16, 2019 with May 14, 2018) #Blooperology (January 17, 2019 with May 16, 2018) #Son of Blooperology (January 17, 2019 with May 18, 2018) #All the Speed of Bloopers (January 18, 2019 with May 24, 2018) #The Penultimate Bloopers (January 18, 2019 with June 1, 2018) #We've Carried This Thing Far Enough (January 18, 2019 with June 7, 2018) (Season 4 Finale) LT Bloopers (Season 5) (2017) # We're Back in Business (Sunday January 22, 2017) (Season 5 Premiere) # Sam and his Evil Twin (Thursday January 26, 2017) # When Bloopers Attack (Thursday February 2, 2017) # Bloopers and Power Struggles (Tuesday February 14, 2017) # To Blooper is Human (Sunday Februay 19, 2017) # Leggo My Logo (Friday February 24, 2017) # Nobody Here But Us Bloopers (Tuesday March 7, 2017) # Literally Blooperful (Friday March 10, 2017) # Greater Loyalty Hath No Blooper (Saturday March 18, 2017) # Mad About Bloopers (Friday March 24, 2017) # Flight of the Bloopers (Tuesday March 28, 2017) # And The Logo Beat Goes On (Wednesday April 5, 2017) # The Green Shield of Blunders (Saturday April 8, 2017) (Season 5 Finale) LT Bloopers (Season 6) (2017) # The Unsinkable Logo Mayhem (Wednesday April 12, 2017) (Season 6 Premiere) # Sam Goes Berserk (Wednesday April 19, 2017) # It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Blooper (Wednesday April 26, 2017) # Blue Shield Blues (Wednesday May 17, 2017) # Shieldology (Friday June 2, 2017) # Riddles of the Hidden Blooper (Wednesday June 7, 2017) # The Shield Flashed At Dawn (Friday June 9, 2017) # Rank and Blooper (Thursday June 15, 2017) # The Secret Blooper (Friday July 14, 2017) # Call of the Bloopers (Tuesday July 25, 2017) # Logo Akimbo (Monday August 7, 2017) # The Art of Bloopers (Wednesday August 9, 2017) # All's Fair in Bloopers and Carkfung (Monday August 21, 2017) # Bloopers Under Control (Thursday, September 7, 2017) # The 23rd and 2nd Letters of the Alphabet Revisited (Tuesday, September 12, 2017) # Bloopers Unfiltered (Monday, October 9, 2017) # Blooper Brain Drain (Sunday, October 22, 2017) (Season 6 Finale) LT Bloopers (Season 7) (2017-2018) # Old Habits Die Hard (Season 7 Premiere) (Wednesday, November 29, 2017) # A Right to be a Weird (Monday, December 25, 2017) # Lead Pants, Crotch Kicks and Bloopers (Monday, January 22, 2018) # Logo Loco (Sunday, January 28, 2018) # How Green Was My Blooper (Tuesday, February 13, 2018) # A Temptation to Blooper (Sunday, February 25, 2018) # The Bloopers You Save May be Your Own (Friday, March 2, 2018) # The Further Adventures of Shield Madness! (Tuesday, March 20, 2018) # Nothing Beats an Old Blooper (Tuesday, April 3, 2018) # One More Fiasco (Tuesday, April 17, 2018) (Season 7 Finale) LT Bloopers (Season 8) (2018-2019) 1. Tramp, Tramp, Tramp, the Bloopers are Marching (Saturday, August 18, 2018) 2. Invasive Logos and Angry Bloopers (Wednesday, August 29, 2018) 3. Hacking the Bloopers (Monday, September 17, 2018) 4. Off Limits to Bloopers (Tuesday, September 25, 2018) (R.I.P. Jimmy, Hank and Sidney 2012-2013-2018) 5. Picking Up the Bloopers (Tuesday, October 2, 2018) 6. To Blooper and Beyond (Monday, October 29, 2018) 7. Bloopers with Attitude (Friday, November 2, 2018) 8. Random Acts of Bloopers Senseless Goofs (Monday, November 12, 2018) 9. Season's Bloopers (or, the Flighty Before Holidays) (Friday, November 23, 2018) (LTIB 41 Christmas Edition) 10. Bloopers As Usual (December 29, 2018) 11. Blooper Tensions (January 6, 2019) 12. Invasive Bloopers (featuring with Jimmy the Just, Hank the Benevolent and Sidney the Saint) (Saturday, January 12, 2019) 13. Get Thee Behind Me, Blooper! (Wednesday, January 16, 2019) 14. In Search of the Lost Blooper (Wednesday, January 23, 2019) 15. Sympathy for the Bloopers (Thursday, January 31, 2019) 16. Bloopers at Large (Monday, February 18, 2019) 17. W for Wacky, B for Blooper (Saturday, March 2, 2019) 18. The Long and Winding Blooper (Saturday, March 9, 2019) 19. The Big Green Blooper (Wednesday, March 20, 2019) 20. Most Everyone Loves a Blooper (Thursday, April 25, 2019) LT Bloopers (Season 9) (2019) # Altered Rings and Looney ThingsCategory:Series made by davemadson Category:Series Category:TTS Shows Category:Text-to-Speech Shows Category:Pages needing attention Screen Gems "S From Hell" Bloopers